Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 4.9 inches of rain fell in Nadia's hometown, and 6.2 inches of rain fell in Jessica's hometown. During the same storm, 4.1 inches of snow fell in Christopher's hometown. How much more rain fell in Jessica's town than in Nadia's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Nadia's town from the amount of rain in Jessica's town. Rain in Jessica's town - rain in Nadia's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Jessica's town received 1.3 inches more rain than Nadia's town.